pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella and the New Girl
Flashback: '' '' '' ''“Isa, darling, will you please unpack your room?” Vivian asked, lugging her own large cardboard box stuffed with various items upstairs to her own new bedroom. '' '' 6-year-old Isabella Garcia Shapiro sighed heavily, tucked a stray strand of jet-black hair behind her ear, smoothed her new pink skirt down, and entered her room. Her bed and vanity were all there, her room was painted perfectly, but the rest of it was all boxes. “Sure, Mama,” she replied flatly. '' '' '' ''Vivian stopped on the top of the stairs and gazed at her daughter, worried. “Isabella, you are so long in the face, dear, what’s wrong?” she asked in her thick accent. '' '' '' ''“I don’t wanna move!” Isabella told her for the fortieth time, stamping her little foot. '' '' '' ''Vivian gave an exasperated sigh. She put her box down on the steps. “Isa, for the last time, it’s done. We’re here.” “I hate ''Danville'!” Isabella added moodily. '' '' '' “Oy, Isabella, you haven’t even been outside yet!” Vivian argued, rolling her eyes. '' '' '' ''Isabella crossed her arms and looked at her toes, mumbling and grumbling under her breath. '' '' '' ''Vivian looked at her 6-year-old daughter for a moment before replying, “Well then, if you’re going to be a burden instead of a blessing, go on outside and play. Maybe you will make a new friend and you’ll like it better here,” she added a reassuring tone to her voice, trying to coax Isabella into the thought of loving her new life. '' '' '' ''Isabella opened her mouth to argue, then stamped her foot and stormed out the door without another word. '' '' '' ''She walked up and down the sidewalk in front of her house for a while, kicking the same square-shaped rock with her dainty pink shoe. ''Danville'. It was a small town, smaller than her last home. But it wasn’t just the size of the place, it was the feeling. It was boring. Horribly boring. To a 6-year-old, nothing was worse than boredom, except—to Isabella—moving to another house. '' Isabella huffed and pushed her hair back off of her shoulders. There was simply nothing to do, and she wasn’t allowed out of her own yard. But with the mood her mother had adopted every time they argued about the move, little Isabella knew she shouldn’t go back inside until at least thirty minutes. She and her mother both needed to cool off. '' '' '' ''CLANG! CLANG! '' '' '' ''Isabella’s head shot up. She blinked. What was that loud, banging noise? '' ''CLANG! '' ''Isabella looked across the street. It was coming from behind a tall, wooden fence. She glanced over her shoulder. She could see through her new house’s window that her mother wasn’t watching. Knowing guiltily that she was breaking the rules, the 6-year-old slunk out of her yard and went up to the front gate of the wooden fence. '' '' '' ''CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! '' '' '' ''What could it be? Isabella wondered. She tiptoed over to the latch of the gate and pushed it open a bit. She stuck her head through, large young eyes widening at what she saw. '' '' '' ''A large yellow slide had been built in this backyard, coming from the topmost branches of a towering tree in the middle of the grass. The slide curled once and dipped into a kiddie pool. Water ran down from the slide as far up as Isabella’s neck would stretch. It splashed into the kiddie pool. '' '' Intrigued, amazed, and desperate for a closer look, the 6-year-old took the few steps necessary to get to the slide’s base, right behind the kiddie pool and underneath the tree. She walked cautiously around the tree, hands clasped in front of her, gazing at the slide from every direction she could see. It looked like fun—but it was so high up! '' '' '' ''Suddenly a splash came from the kiddie pool. Isabella froze, horrified that someone might find her here, in this strange yard, and take her back home to where she’d be punished. Or maybe they wouldn’t take her back at all. Maybe they would— '' '' '' ''Isabella’s thoughts were interrupted by a shout of glee. Terrified, she ducked behind the tree, and pressed her back against it, breathing rapidly. She peeked out from the right side of the tree, trying to see who it was. But the back of the slide, the underneath part, blocked her view. '' '' '' ''She pulled herself back behind the tree again. Please, she thought. Please don’t let them see me. Whoever ‘they’ are… '' '' '' ''Silence. Isabella waited. Nothing. No sound. No shout. No movement. Maybe—whoever it had been—had gone back inside the large yellow house? Yes, that must be it! She was safe! Isabella turned the other way and began hurrying out from behind the tree. '' ''Smack! '' '' '' ''She slammed into another body. '' '' '' ''“Ugh…” Isabella rubbed her head, straightening her pink bow. She sat up straight, brushing the green grass off of her bright pink dress. '' '' She raised her eyes and locked gazes with a pair of dark blue eyes. '' '' A redheaded boy with a triangular head, about her age, perhaps a month younger, was staring back at her, a large smile on his face. He seemed unhurt. He wore an orange-striped T-Shirt and blue-jean shorts. He was also soaking wet. '' '' '' ''“Sorry!” he exclaimed with a giggle. The little boy rose to his feet, dripping still, and offered her a hand. '' '' '' ''Isabella stared back at him, blushing hard. A stranger had found her in his yard! What would he do to her? '' '' '' ''She ignored his hand and stood up. “Are you gonna tell on me?” she squeaked. '' '' '' ''He looked confused, smile still there. “Tell who?” he asked. '' '' '' ''“My mom.” Isabella looked shamefaced. “I’m not s’posed to be here.” '' '' '' ''“Why not?” the redhead replied. Isabella dragged a shoe through the grass, cheeks still red. “Mama says I’m not allowed to leave the yard. But, uh…whatcha doin’?” She put her hands behind her back and tilted her head. '' '' '' ''The boy grinned. “Slidin’!” he replied. '' '' '' ''She paused and pointed shyly at his T-Shirt. “You’re wet,” she commented, giggling. '' '' The boy smiled wider, glancing down at his torso and taking its hem in his fingers, peeling it off of him and outward so that he could see it better. “Yeah, like I said, it’s from our new slide! Wanna see?” Isabella didn’t hesitate to tell him she’d already seen it. “Sure!” she nodded rapidly. '' '' '' ''He led her around to the front, pointing to where the top of the slide disappeared into the treetop. “It starts up there!” He dragged his finger downward through the air until it stopped at the kiddie pool. “An’ it slides you into the pool!” '' '' '' ''Isabella’s eyes widened. “Did your mom buy it for you?” she gasped. '' '' '' ''The boy laughed. “No, silly, we made it!” '' ''“You '''did'?” Isabella squealed. She stopped and stared at him. “Isn’t that kinda, umm, impossible?” she asked, puzzled. '' '' “Nope,” he replied proudly. “We did it all by ourselves.” '' '' '' “We?” Isabella repeated, tipping her head to one side at him. '' '' '' ''“Yeah, me an’ my brother Ferb!” he nodded, grinning. '' '' '' ''“Where’s he?” Isabella looked around. '' '' '' ''“C’mon,” the boy grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her behind the tree again. Isabella was confused until she felt the grass beneath her actually shake. She glanced down and gave a little gasp. The square of grassy ground she and the boy were standing on was lifting upward. Isabella’s eye caught the sight of the boy’s hand letting go of a hanging rope he’d just pulled. He’d actually '''built '''all this? '' '' '' ''Suddenly they reached the treetop. The boy stepped from the platform onto a wooden board nailed to the branches, hidden from the untrained eye by the foliage of the tree. The boy waved at something between two branches as Isabella joined him. “Hey, Ferb!” he greeted. '' '' '' ''Isabella peered between the two branches and saw a boy, at least a head taller than the redhead. He wore purple overalls and a tan, short-sleeved torso. He had a large nose and unusual green hair. His mouth was drawn into a tight line, and his pupils were smaller than his actual eyes. '' ''Ferb looked over and gave a thumbs-up sign to the redhead. He nodded to Isabella. '' '' '' ''“Um, hiya,” Isabella said shyly. “Whatcha doin’?” When Ferb didn’t reply, Isabella decided to continue. “I’m Isabella Garcia Shapiro.” '' '' Ferb blinked. '' '' '' ''“He’s a man of few words,” the redhead said with another charming-for-a-6-year-old smile. “That’s what my sister says.” “So he’s Ferb,” Isabella said slowly, and she turned to the boy, “but what’s your name?” The boy smiled. “I’m Phineas Flynn!” “Nice to, um, meet you,” Isabella blushed. '' '' '' ''Phineas didn’t waste a minute with silence. He was obviously the chatter type. “Wanna try the slide?” '' '' '' ''Isabella leaned down and tried to see how far it was to the ground, looking down the slide itself. It was so high! '' '' '' ''“I-I don’t have my swimsuit,” she began. '' '' '' ''“That’s okay, you don’t gotta have one,” little Phineas jabbered. “I only have my shorts and shirt. See?” he spread his arms, displaying his soaking-wet garments. “An’ Ferb’s gonna go down in his clothes too!” '' '' '' ''Isabella glanced nervously at Ferb. He gave one nod. '' '' '' ''Isabella twiddled her fingers. “It…looks h-high, Phineas,” she said uncertainly. Then she felt silly. Here she was, so close to making real friends, and she had to go and be scared. '' '' '' ''“Nah, don’t worry,” Phineas reassured her. “We’ve been down loads of times!” “When did you build it?” Isabella asked. '' '' '' ''Phineas shrugged. “This mornin’.” “Really?” Isabella cried. '' '' “C’mon, Izzie, it’s fun!” Phineas told her. He sat down on the top of the slide and scooted over, patting the spot next to him. “Go down wif me!” '' '' '' ''“But…” Isabella took a fearful step back. Then she noticed Phineas’ smile grow softer, as if sympathetic for her. She tried again not to blush. What a sweet little boy. She finally sat down next to him and gripped the side of the slide, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. '' '' '' ''“Just don’t look down.” Isabella jumped, startled. '' '' '' ''Ferb was behind her, hands folded behind his back, blinking twice. Funny, Isabella thought. He had a British accent. Phineas didn’t. How could they be brothers? '' '' Isabella proceeded to look down. She squeaked in fright. “No-no-no-no-no, I changed my mind, Phineas, I don’t wanna go!” “Too late! Here goes!” Phineas took hold of her wrist as Ferb gave them both a push from behind. Phineas and Isabella propelled down the slide, curling around and then landing with a splash in the kiddie pool. '' '' '' ''Isabella came up, bow in her hair sodden and drooping. She giggled. “That was the best ever, Phineas,” she cried. '' '' '' ''Phineas came up out of the water, sitting down in it, semi-chubby legs splayed out underwater. He giggled back at her. “Yeah, an’ tomorrow we’re gonna put down mats to slide on!” '' '' '' ''“Can I come?” Isabella leaned against the pool’s rubbery, inflated sides. '' '' '' ''“Yeah, it’ll be fun!” Phineas replied. '' '' '' ''SPLASH! '' ''Ferb landed in between them, coming up with a blink. '' '' “Hey, Ferb,” Phineas said, “Isabella’s gonna help us wif the mats tomorrow!” '' ''Ferb gave another thumbs-up sign, nodding to Isabella. '' '' '' ''Isabella laughed. '' '' '' ''“Isa? Isabella Garcia Shapiro!” came a sharp voice from the gate. '' '' '' ''Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb all turned their heads toward the sound. Isabella’s mother stood at the gate, tapping her foot. Vivian’s hands were on her hips as she looked around the yard. She finally spotted Isabella and marched over, taking her wrist and pulling her out of the pool. '' '' '' ''“But Mama—” Isabella cried in protest. She couldn’t believe it. Something exciting finally happened here in ''Danville'''', and her mother was taking her away just when the fun was beginning! '' '' '' ''“No buts, Isabella,” Vivian snapped in her Spanish accent. “When I tell you to stay in the yard, you stay in the—” '' '' '' ''“But I made friends!” Isabella interrupted desperately. '' '' Vivian loosened her grip on her daughter’s wrist. “Did you?” she sounded hopeful. She turned halfway around when they reached the gate. '' ''Phineas waved. Ferb blinked. '' '' '' ''Vivian let go of Isabella’s hand. “Hello, boys,” '' '' '' Category:Fanon Works Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro